


May Day - A Recovery Oneshot

by hisgraceciel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel is an unrepentant Pagan, Irish Sebastian, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, also a university student, eating disorder mention, hospital mention, idc, overdone i know but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisgraceciel/pseuds/hisgraceciel
Summary: It's been a few months and Ciel has healed up since his bout at the hospital, and can go places on his own and be by himself; though he really isn't when Sebastian is right downstairs. Or is he all by himself?Sebastian has been caring for the Eire Cafe for the last three weeks since Baldroy threw his shoulder out - and he's been working alot. How does Ciel fix this? He starts to feel the pain of separation from someone who's right there.For Recovery, a fanfic I'm currently working on that's set in modern England, but has distinctly supernatural elements.Primarily older!SebaCiel (Ciel is 23 and Sebastian is 27). You have been warned!





	May Day - A Recovery Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Awesome! This is the first fanfic I have written for Black Butler in a while! It is a sone shot of my modern au called Recovery - as a forewarning, there are mentions of anorexia, and mental health problems. This is based off my own experience at the hands of both. 
> 
> Sebastian's characterization is influenced by my friend who roleplays and cosplays Sebastian as a warning! Still snarky, but sweet and somewhat of a dork.
> 
> Just as an FYI: Sebastian is Irish in my modern au! Born in Belfast to be specific. He's an orphan taken in by Tanaka when he is a teenager. He has a hella Irish accent as a warning. (To note: I don't write accents so use your imagination, sorry about that!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It had been February when Sebastian had brought Ciel home from the inpatient ward, and now it was early May

Ciel had seen the season change from cold late winter to chilly early spring, and now it was just right; cold in the mornings and warm in the afternoons, going back to chilly in the late afternoon and evening. He was feeling better than he used to, gained some weight to combat the fragility his body had attained when he had gone three months of eating little to no food.

(Sebastian was still worried over how thin he was; he had gone from barely eighty pounds to around one twenty, which was normal for his height at around five two.)

Being pulled from university was for the best, but he was still itching to do school work; his love was in history, so he spent days reading all his old text books and other things he was able to go out and buy on his own, since he was deemed okay enough to go out so long as he had either a friend or his phone’s ringer on full blast just in case he needed to come home. About seventy five percent of the time, either Alois, Soma (and Agni), Lizzie or Doll would go with him if Sebastian wasn’t able to go with due to his own job and they were available.

Not that Ciel minded. He felt lonely during those months he isolated himself due to his disorder; he started to realize that if he actually talked to his fiancee or his friends, he would have come to the realization that he needed some serious help. He thought he had it under control, but after the months of not talking to anyone, focusing solely on work and uni, cutting the food back to the point where he’d eat one bite and push something away…. The source of the problem was due to how he felt like he needed to be perfect.

At everything. He was the surviving twin, the only child left and raised by his aunt Angelina, and he felt like he had to outstrip everyone’s expectations. 

It wasn’t her fault. 

It wasn't his aunt Francis’ fault or his uncle Alexis’ either. 

It was a fault of his own mind. Both his aunts and his uncle came home from being abroad to spend time with him and comfort him. (Angelina was in New York at the time for a few weeks with her friends, and Francis was with her husband in Switzerland.)

It was…. Nice having support. Even Edward felt bad for him, came to see him and tell him he was cared for, and they got along just as well as cats and dogs. 

But right now, all he wanted was…… well.

“..... Hey, Sebastian?” Ciel had come down the stairs from their apartment down to the cafe’s kitchens (since there was a stairway straight from their kitchen down to the cafe’s; it was so Sebastian didn’t have to go through the front or back doors, especially in the winter or summer.) He heard him singing “Star of the County Down” as he was making the day’s bread. (Dang that Irish accent was….just so pretty? His singing voice left Ciel weak sometimes.)

“Mm? Yes, dearling?” he wasn’t too busy, thankfully; it was May first ,and it was not only a bank holiday in England, but a day where people took off for relaxation. The cafe wasn’t set to open until at least noon, around six hours later than the normal opening time of six am. At the time, however, it was nine am.

“Would…. Would it be possible to just….” he had no idea how to word this. It felt like he barely got time with him in the last few weeks, Baldroy had thrown his shoulder out and Sebastian took on the brunt of the work. He didn’t mean to neglect him; he was just exhausted soon as the cafe closed at nine, and he still had to do the prep for the next day and clean, meaning he’d do three things when he gets back up to their apartment: take a shower, eat something, and either fall asleep on the couch or Ciel would have to guide him to their bed. 

Rinse and repeat at five am every morning. Ciel kept the apartment clean, caring for the four cats (Kieran, Skye, Aidan and Lugh) and, for once in his life, was able to actually cook. (Bless Soma for teaching him non spicy curry he could eat, Lizzie’s ability with cooking was also rubbing off on him as well.)

Mey-Rin and Finny helped as much as they could, but their experience with food was just serving it and making the coffee, teas, etc at the front part of the shop.

“Take the day off?” he sounded so lonely in that moment that it shot through Sebastian’s heart. “It’s - it’s been a few weeks and we’ve hardly spent time toget-” 

Not really caring about the flour on his apron, he hugged the younger man close. “Why didn’t you say anything?” his tone was extremely soft, and he ran a (very covered in flour, but Ciel couldn’t give less of a shit) hand through his hair. Ciel laughed.

“You seemed busy. I didn’t want to bother you.” he pressed his face into his (non floury) shirt, enjoying the scent of pine, patchouli and vanilla as it flooded his senses.

“You’re never bothering me, darling.” Sebastian tipped his face up, and when Ciel caught sight of his warm amber eyes, something inside of him straight up melted. Happily he pulled him down for a brief kiss.

“....One day won’t hurt. I’ll tell Mey-Rin and Finny they have the day off, pretty sure they’ll be happy about that. Let me do some things really quickly and we’ll figure out something to do unless you want to stay home all day.” a gentle kiss to the forehead and he was going to clean up what little mess he made. 

In the meantime, Ciel went upstairs with a grin on his face. He got his way, and his fiancee all to himself, even if it was for a day.  
Ciel had changed from his (now very floured) dark blue smock to some sailor shorts, a black tshirt, some socks that went up to his thighs and blue velvet combat boots. It was what he was comfortable in, generally. Sebastian called him “punk light” jokingly, since he contrasted the style that his lover wore, who looked like he walked out of the 80’s London punk scene.

“All dressed up? Don’t you look cute.” he was grinning. 

“Well someone got flour all over my original outfit.” Ciel rolled his eyes playfully at him. “Ah, I need to put my contacts in -”

“Please leave it.” the request was softly spoken. “I know the heterochromia is one of your insecurities but really, it’s beautiful.”

Ciel had been born with his left eye a bright sapphire and his right was a light magenta; he was told that it had to do with genetics and possibility of albinism. (He was fair paler than anyone in his family and the sun never really agreed with him.) However, his magenta eye was weaker than the normal one, so he often had to wear either normal clear or colored prescription.

His cheeks turned pink. “Fine, fine. I’ll wear my glasses.” Ciel ran off to grab them from the bedroom.

The older man looked far too pleased, knowing he got his way. He followed shortly behind, just to get out of his normal work clothes - he normally wore long sleeves over his arms when working unless he was in the back since he had sleeve tattoos going down them, mostly Celtic knots and figures from Irish Celtic folklore, such as those from the Ulster Cycle and the Tuatha De Danann (Brigid was is and Ciel’s favorite, being a goddess of the hearth, home and cooking). 

Ciel was into all history, and some mythology, but Sebastian was his opposite. He loved Celtic - but mainly Irish - folklore and had most of it memorized by heart.

It was the connection to the homeland he had to leave behind. Much as he loved London, there were times he yearned for his green and misty land, and once in a while he would drift back to it, and the last two times Ciel had followed.

“The round glasses look cute.” gold wire frames that were oversized for his face, but they suited Ciel’s heart shaped face very well. 

“You say that to anything I wear.” Ciel looked exasperated.

“True. Though, better without-” 

A pillow was thrown at him, just to quiet him. The smaller man looked so much like an outraged kitten that Sebastian burst out laughing.

“Alright, alright, I'll stop teasing you.” he rushed over to his own dresser and got dressed.

It was half past ten when they walked out the door and into the warmth of the May morn. May day - or Beltane as the ancient Celts knew it - was still a beloved holiday in the UK, with bonfires lighting at night in an almost Pagan fervour. In the modern era, more people were leaning into the old faith more than Christianity. It inwardly pleased Ciel’s love of history - he found that he connected better to the old gods rather than the Anglican faith he was raised in, and Sebastian, as a recovering, Catholic agreed.

There were faires all over the city, celebrating the holiday as much as they could, and the one they went to was in Southgate, a bit of a drive from the apartment in the East End (but totally worth it). They saw a Mayflag pole raised, music was playing, and children laughing; Morris dancers pranced. 

More energetic than he had been in days, Sebastian willingly dragged Ciel around with a smile on his face.

The day was passing, from morning to noon and finally night. Bonfires were lit, all around, and dancing started to happen; needle in the thread, an old dance from deep within England's past, was performed by the Morris dancers from earlier. Some couples jumped over the fires, as it was said if you made it safely over with your sweetheart, you would live happily ever after.

They had been one of them. Sebastian pulled Ciel up into his arms and easily hopped over the leaping flames, laughing when Ciel clung close to him.

“I'll never drop you into a Beltane fire, I promise.” he kissed his forehead gently. Ciel huffed, a mixture of pleased and irritated with his over the top lover.

His dorky idiot. It had been nice, monopolizing all of Sebastian’s attention that day. If he said his fiancee’s name, he’d be there in an instant, all smiles and warmth. 

Being attention starved was no fun. And as the night deepened and they drove back, Ciel had gotten the text message that Baldroy that his shoulder was back to normal and he’d be in the shop at five AM tomorrow morning - no need for Sebastian to get up, or come into work. He’d run the show unless he needed some help, which he doubted. Now that was some good news.

“Ah, I can sleep in tomorrow? Great, means I can spend some more time tiring you out since you seem so energetic.”

Ciel rolled his eyes. “Riiiiight. I’m tired, this has been my first huge outing since…..” he cut himself off, going silent. There was a look of concern on Sebastian’s face.

“Forgive me for that. Are you going to be alright?” they had gotten home, pulling into the alley behind the shop where Sebastian parked both Ciel’s car and his own motorcycle. 

“Mhm. I think I just need to sleep….. It hit me how tired I am.” He opened the car door, barely stepping out before Sebastian was there and picking him up to carry upstairs. 

There was always a fae like quality around Ciel. It enchanted him, and it was what drew him in when he met him first at a Midsummer’s Eve festival, running around dressed as Herne the Hunter with his cousin Lizzie who was simply a faerie. If he hadn’t have known he was all too human, he would suspect Ciel was one of the fabled fair folk of Celtic myth. There was something always otherworldly.

But, right now, with his sleepy state, he was simply adorable. Later, when he felt Ciel curled up close to him in the bed, he thanked whatever force pushed him into his life.

Because his life was all the better for it.

It’s why he worked to heal him and take care of him through his recovery, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the song star of the county down btw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hF6MTwACKZk)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Comments are welcomed - and light critiquing is also welcomed as well!


End file.
